The Beginning Of The End
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: Lily and James! Lily reflects on her and James' relationship the day before she gets married. Dabbles and their wedding included! Please Read and Review! Song fic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily and James, no matter how much I try and I don't own the song. The song is "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley!**

**Dedication: GiddyGirlie, who's one-shots gave me the idea to write a one-shot! Wait to go GiddyGirlie, thanks! And mysterious victoria who is always there when I need some help!! Thanks girls!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

She was getting married. Today was her last full day of being single. She only had about twelve hours left of it, she was going out with her friends for a night on the town to party and forget the world where the war raged on and on. Death occurred everyday, she needed to just forget about The Order and her Auror training.

As she looked back upon her multiple years attending Hogwarts the day she met her fiancé, hating him for what six years?, and finally making way for a tiny soft spot for him in sixth year that led to her finally excepting one of his many proposals for a date (he typically asked at _least _once a day) back in her seventh year and she looked back at his shocked expression, he thought she was joking, or he lost it, it was a dream he would wake up to, or _he_ was mental. She remembered that day oh so well. He had said it would be the last day he would ask her out and that it was.

_Flashback - Oct. 31, 1977_

_She heard the oh so familiar footsteps of her past enemy. Past meaning she had to get along with him as he was her fellow head. She had been getting different thoughts upon him lately, ones far different from what she thought of him back in fifth year._

"_Eva-Lily, wait up!" he called from behind her. She paused to wait for her fellow head. "Listen I know you think I am an obnoxious bullying toerag and an all-out idiot and jerk but you can't doubt that I've changed, for you. I feel empty can you just give me one chance to prove that I'm worthy of you please." he pleaded looking at her emerald eyes he could get lost in, trying to identify what she was feeling and why._

"_James, why should I? You bullied my best friend, making him a complete laughing stock of all of Hogwarts, with the exception of the Slytherins. You were a jerk to me and my friends, why should I do something for you when you wouldn't do anything that I had asked you? Like to stop bullying Snape? Tell me James, tell me." the red headed girl that is known as Lily Evans or more commonly James Potter's object of affection asked the messy haired boy._

"_Lily, I changed. I'm letting you and other people see my more flattering side, the better side of me. Please just give me one chance. I swear if you give me this one chance and don't like me like that we'll go back to being friends, please one last chance, Lily, one last chance." he repeated an unfamiliar, pleading look gleaming in his eyes._

'_I can't believe I'm going to admit this, even in my head, but I think I'll say yes especially since my feelings for him have changed over the last year.' "Fine James, one chance you mess it up and it's over, got it?!"_

"_I swear Lily you will be glad you took that chance, I won't let you down." he said before he finally experienced the feeling of her in his arms._

"_Hallelujah!" James best mate Sirius called from down the hall and applause erupted as James finally got the girl and embraced Lily Evans._

_End of flashback_

She giggled at the thought. She acted like she was just saying this to get him off her back but she enjoyed faking him out. She recalled their first date, Hogsmeade. The main place was The Three Broomsticks, it was her favourite place after that date, then they slowly fell in love. She sighed when she realized how many wonderful years she missed out on with James. She was always happiest with James at her side forever more. And now, less than one day away she would be Mrs. Lily Potter.

She easily remembered their first date. One of her favourite dates ever in fact.

_Flashback_

"_I really am glad I decided to agree to go on this date James. I'm sorry for not realizing how much you've changed sooner. I…We could have been happy together, sooner, a lot sooner." Lily said a guilty look in her emerald eyes._

"_Lily if we were together for longer we might not have made it. Plus everything happens for a reason. And that reason is love. Love can control anything." James said, wiser beyond his years._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right Jamesie-boy." they both laughed. "Do you want to go for a walk?"_

"_Sure thing Lily-flower, let's go." they got up, paid their bill, left, and walked upon the edge of the pond where frost was laying in the early November grass. They easily linked hands, hands that were the perfect fit for the two heads. Suddenly James stopped,(as did Lily), looked at Lily and reached for her other hand._

"_Lily, you are my everything. I am so sorry but I have previously made plans with the guys. Wormtail has been a pig lately, nothing out of the ordinary, and Padfoot and Moony have been having issues trying to keep him under control. But I wanted to ask you if you'll officially be my girlfriend?" James asked holding in his breath. _

"_YES!" Lily practically yelled. "I mean sure." she said more coolly. They then shared a look and started laughing merrily together._

"_In case you said yes I wanted to give you this." he said, handing her a small parcel in which she looked at curiously._

"_You didn't need to get me anything James really…" she said as she opened the parcel wrapped quite neatly in brown paper. Her heart skipped a few beats. "Oh, James, you shouldn't have." she said in awe looking at the beautiful emerald-eyed stag necklace._

"_I actually got it for you back in fifth year after the Snape-by-the-lake incident. I was going to give it to you as an apology present but you threw the box back at me, remember, and it bounced off my forehead?" James said his face and voice slightly downcast._

"_Oh James, I was just upset, I hope you'll try to understand. Can you put it on me?" she asked shyly as he nodded. She turned around and handed James the necklace. He then put the necklace in front of her as she gingerly picked up her hair. "It fits perfectly," she stated, "like it was made for me."_

"_It was made for you my Lilyflower. It was made for and you only, no one else." she turned around to see James looking at her adoringly. She jumped into James arms, again she fit, like they were made to fit her and his, no __**their**__ unborn children only. No one else. _

"_Can I try to figure out your guy's nicknames?" Lily asked as she broke apart from James._

"_Sure but they are like impossible to figure out." praying Merlin she wouldn't figure it out._

"_Hmm, does like Wormtail have something to do with a rat? Perhaps an animagus?" she said an accusing look on her face that vaguely reminded him of Professor __McGonagall's stern face. "And Padfoot a dog and …" a look of understanding crossed her face. "And….And Moony a werewolf. I should have known! But then what are you Mr. illegal animagus?! A deer or a… no way…a…a…..stag." she looked at him with wide eyes. "Am I right, I really hope I'm wrong."_

"_Nope, you're right. We became animagus back in fifth year to help Remus with his…um…furry little problem. He was bit when he was four, I really hope you don't look at him differently. He really is the same guy, just once a month he turns into a monster, he can't help it."_

"_I can't believe you think I'd look at Remus differently. I am not that kind of judgmental person. Plus I am not being judgmental of you and Sirius, and Peter. You guys are illegal animagus. I understand. I would have done the same thing if it was….say Mary." with that James looked at Lily, __**his**__ Lily before pecking her on the cheek._

"_I must go now, but I will see you in no time my love." James said leaving while Lily stood there speechless touching her cheek while watching the retreating back of the man she knew she loved. She gently fingered the stag necklace as well._

_end of flashback_

She blushed at the thought. She thought of herself later on, now, that she was a love-sick teenager. She was stupid then. She didn't realize she'd have to try and live and make due in world where death is common, especially in muggle-borns and half-bloods and blood traitors and half-breeds. She sighed at how stupid, blind, and naïve she had been when she was in school. War had changed them, she had always thought she would always be safe, an indestructible witch, she was wrong. She remembered her and James first kiss and first fight. She chuckled when she thought about what they fought over. Who Sirius would date next. James sister Jess, Lucy Prewett, or Mary Macdonald. He ended up dating Lucy then Mary and then Jess. After Jessi he went back to being a full time womanizer. James had said Mary and Lily said Jess so they were both wrong.

Their first real kiss, there were no words to describe it. It was just powerful, amazing so powerful it made her forget about her worries.

_flashback - Christmas Eve - Yule Ball 1977_

"_James, I didn't know you could dance so…so splendidly." James gave a short, comfortable laugh as he tried to make his dancing break last a little while longer. "No I'm serious, you really can dance beautifully. Where did you learn?"_

"_Sadly, my parents had me take lessons when I was young, that and voice lessons." Lily started giggling and James put his pumpkin juice down to be able to tickle Lily. They both continued laughing and ignoring the stares people gave them when suddenly something changed everything._

"_Ow!" Lily called out as James quickly stops. "Merlin it hurts, James please stop the pain." Lily groaned. It was the worst feeling ever for James. Seeing Lily in so much pain and nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly, Sirius left his date behind as did Remus and useless little Peter, and were all at James side, instantly._

"_Prongs, she's bleeding!" Remus said clearly confused. "I thought you were tickling her?"_

"_I was then suddenly she called out in pain…. Just get a teacher, quick!" James said tensely as Lily started to act …weird. He looked at her, major blood loss she was surrounded by her. He made the easy decision to pick her up, bridal style right before Remus returned with a very concerned looking Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, I didn't do anything I swear, I would never purposely hurt her. I love her, sir." James looked at Professor Dumbledore with pleading eyes. "Just please, make her better." Lily was mumbling in pain now, she had been but everyone had wanted to get help to her so it wasn't that she was mumbling._

"_I will personally fix her and find out who did this to Miss. Evans." he said as her floated Lily in the air. "I will let you know when I am finished because I imagine that you will want to see her and hear my diagnosis." he said as hurriedly walked away with Lily floating closely ahead, leaving James and the Marauders behind. _

_James said nothing as he trotted away to the Gryffindor common room. Remus and Sirius shared a worried glance as they hastily followed James. _

"_That person with the glasses looked nice don't you think?" Peter asked no one in particular, implying James._

_The two Marauders, the intelligent/werewolf one and the Casanova/prankster, followed quickly behind the black, messy haired boy as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Prongs, what's wrong?" Sirius asked._

"_James, what happened?" Remus asked._

"_Guys, can you shut up?!" James harshly snapped at his two best mates. "Have you guys not figured out that I don't know what's going on and isn't it a little obvious what has happened?! Lily is hurt and I can't do a darn thing about it. She's in pain and I can't do a damn thing about it!" James threw himself in a chair before his voice started breaking. " I love her and would do anything to be in pain rather than her. She's the one I'd lay down my own life for. I love her, I mean really love her. Guys, I couldn't go on with my life should anything happen to her. I just…couldn't. She's my everything." the guys just sat in silence. They said nothing nor sighed, the just…sat. Then Sirius date, Mary Macdonald, came running in with Remus date, Jess Potter and Lucy Prewett at her heels. Mary's long black hair got in her deep blue eyes, where as Jess tripped over her own two feet._

"_Remus, what was such the hurry you had leave right in the middle of our 'unfinished business'?!" Jess asked Remus snippy, while Remus just gave her a 'shut-up-this-isn't-the-time-but-we'll-finish-it-later' look. She took a look a James and saw his expression. "What are we missing here other than our dates abandoned us?" she asked. Jess was always one to get to the point, straight away._

"_It's Lily." those two little words Sirius said brought reality crashing down upon the three girls. Jess went to Remus as he held her, Sirius held Mary and Lucy, he always likes the extra attention if extra attention was possible._

"_What happened, where is she, what happened to her, who did it to her?" Mary trampled James with questions as well as anyone who knew anything or anyone who would answer her questions. Remus quickly filled the girls in and just as Lucy opened her mouth to say something Professor Dumbledore came walking in._

"_She is fine don't worry, it could have been serious blood loss but I was able to stop it before it got too serious. I was also able to figure out who has cursed Miss. Evans with a Sectumsempra spell." everyone gasped at the name of the horrid spell. "They were trying to hit Mr. Potter but missed. Apparently he was jealous. I believe Mr. Snape owes Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, both, an apology." James and the other guys had both a thunderous and concerned look on their face. "And yes, you may visit her and she is awake." _

"_James, you can go first. You need to see her after all. We can wait so what are you waiting for?! Go bro!" Jess said hysterically._

"_Jess, can you come with me?" Jess, sensing that there was something bothering James nodded as they hurried out of The Portrait Hole. "Thanks for coming Jess. I knew you would understand, other than Lily, no one would understand." he sighed._

"_Go on James, what's the matter?" Jess prodded as gently as she could._

"_It's my fault she's there. I would do anything to protect her but the spell was suppose to hit me not her. It's my fault."_

"_James, it' s far from your fault. If it was anyone's fault blame Snivellus. He cursed her, not you. I bet she doesn't blame you at all. I know I wouldn't." Jess said._

"_Jess, you don't understand! I would give my life for her and she almost lost her life because of me. It kills me to see to see her hurt." James explained to his younger but equally wise sister ._

"_I understand James, I really do. You may not think so but I know you would do anything to protect me from harm, so would Remus and even Sirius. Sirius would protect Mary, too. Remus once said that he would die if it meant I could live one hour longer, he would do anything for me, I do understand. I think you're forgetting but remember Drew died for me. ME!" she had tears running down her face. "And do you know what James? I would die for you, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Mary, and Lucy, just like they'd die for me you and the others. They're my family too. They're my brothers, my friends, and the one I love. Remember what you always say, 'brothers by choice not by blood,'" she smiled through her tears "Just don't blame yourself, promise?"_

"_Yeah, you're right." they were finally at the Hospital Wing. "Aren't you coming in?"_

"_No, you go ahead. I'm going back with the gang." she said turning on heel. He chocolate hair flowing behind her as she disappeared down the corridor they had came through._

_With that James slowly opened the door to the Hospital Wing and immediately his eyes found the red hair he trained his eyes to find for seven years now._

"_Lily, I am so sorry. I-"_

"_James get your arse over here!" Lily called to James as he closed the door behind him, lightly. "Remus was just here and told me that you are blaming yourself for my injury. It's true isn't it?" Lily said with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes because I would do anything to protect you and it was supposed to hit me, not you." he explained for what felt like the billionth time._

"_James, stop it, will you just plain STOP IT! It's not your fault. It couldn't have been controlled. The only person who could have stopped was the person who did it." James nodded and hung his head, still not believing her, of all people. "James come here." James slowly came over and stood by Lily's bed. "James, look at me" he looked at Lily who was struggling to sit up. James quickly helped her sit up with more ease and comfort. "James it's not your fault, really it isn't." For the first time James believed it._

"_Really?" he asked_

"_Yes really!" she exclaimed. James was opening his mouth, about to say something but Lily put her finger to his lips. "Shhh," she whispered, "just shut up and kiss me." With that she removed her finger from his lips, only to replace it with her own lips. It was their first real kiss, and real means passionate. _

_When they broke apart Lily whispered in James ear "I love you, James Potter."_

_end of flashback_

She never did forgive Severus for that one. She never asked James what he _was _going to say. They sat there kissing and just holding one another for the rest of that evening, Lily talked about where she was going after school and James talked about the same but they decided wherever they were going they would be achieving their dreams, _together. _

She was still in awe as she remembered the day he proposed. So nervous and unlike him. He wasn't his normal obnoxious, cocky self. Instead he was hesitant and unsure as they sat in their favourite spot in the world, The Three Broomsticks, the place where their first date took place.

_Flashback_

"_Lily?" James asked as he ran in to the empty restaurant, breathless._

"_Yes James?" the young woman about nineteen called in regard to the messy, raven haired man's calls._

"_Lils, I am so sorry I'm late. I know I promised I would be here on time but something came up at work. Forgive me?" the man asked the young woman who had violent red hair and almond shape emerald eyes._

"_James darling, you got my favorite restaurant open for only us, how could I ever be mad at such a sweet gesture in the middle of a ragging war?" Lily Evans got up from her chair and went and put her arms around her much loved boyfriend; Marauder extraordinaire : James Potter. _

"_Good!" he said clearly relieved. Lily laughed lightly, although you could see the raging war taking it's affects at her prematurely aged face. "Let's sit down. __Madam Rosmerta will be taking our orders." James said as he pulled Lily's chair out for her._

"_Why thank you Mr. Potter." Lily giggled_

"_No problem! Mrs. Potter, I mean Miss. Evans." he quickly corrected himself._

"_Potter, you are such a conceited, bullying toerag!! Just joking, James darling." Lily giggled. "I would love to be Mrs. Potter, someday. But right now I enjoy dating you." she smiled, while James looked relieved. "You __**were **__a bullying toerag once upon a time, though. But not any more. You are my prince charming saving me from Petunia and Vernon Dursley." they laughed charmingly together. James leaned down to leave a light kiss that lingered on Lily's lips. "I love you, James."_

"_Love you, too, Lils." he paused then heartily laughed "I just thought of something. You almost killed me in what was it? Oh yeah, third year! And I quote 'you do not love me you peanut brain!'" they both laughed "Would you have ever believed that we would date and be here now, talking about marriage?" he asked quite seriously._

"_Honestly?" he nodded. "I always knew that __**if**__ you lost your ego, which I thought you'd never lose, then I told myself I __**would **__give you one chance, but then again I never thought you could actually be such a great person until we became friends in seventh year then I realized you were a really great guy."_

"_Lily, do you really see us married?"_

"_Yes, I do. It would be an honor to be married to James Potter, I really truly love you James."_

"_Then Lily, I have one more question." she nodded and he looked down at her. "We've been together for two years, we're deeply in love, right?" she nodded again "Then why are we waiting love?" he asked her. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I love you Lily Evans, I have since the day I met you on the train ride with Sirius." James slowly lowered down on one knee and took Lily's petite hand. "I love you with my heart and sole. I don't want to wait. Lily Evans will you marry me?" he said pulling out a small box and flipping it up to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. The diamond was very simple, but QUITE large._

"_Oh James, I …I… YES! Yes, of course I will marry you James after all, I mean, you are my prince charming. But the ring, it's HUGE. You must have spent a fortune on it. You really needn't…" she was about to continue but James got off of his knee and shook Lily._

"_Lily, I agree I am your price charming." he smirked. "But you were worth it. Nothing can match your beauty, I can at least __**try**__ to find something to match your beauty. I love you." was all he said as he slipped the ring onto her left hand's ring finger._

"_Oh, James you are such a flatterer but in a good way." she smirked, much like James "I just so happen to agree. Oh and I love you Prongsie-boy." with that they kissed until James broke it off. _

"_There's something else, too." he said pulling out a piece of paper, that was so folded and even looked extremely old. Lily looked at it curiously looked at it then emerald met hazel and bore into each other. "I wrote this." he explained as a guitar and piano appeared. James smiled as he pulled out his wand and flicked it at them as they floated. "I think you'll like this." he said smiling._

"_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red And she just looked so darn cuteT_

_hat I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

_Yeah I live for little moments _

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that" _

_James finished and, by this time, Lily was positively sobbing. He stopped the guitar and piano. And went to Lily's side and just held her. Finally, she was able to talk even though she had a mild case of hiccups. _

"_Oh James! Hic-when did you write-hic-this? It's-hic- positively beautiful, I never knew-hic-that you could sing!" she finally got out._

"_Lily, when you're my inspiration, it's not hard to sing or write for that matter. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, exactly."_

"_James, will you sing it at our wedding?" James looked a little sheepish._

"_Lily, get real, I'm not that good." he said to her._

"_It's the thought that counts, plus I love you." she said smiling through her tear stained face._

"_Okay, I'll sing if it'll make you happy." he gave in and she squealed loudly. "I love you, too, again." they both laughed at how many times they had told each other that night. "But now I need some food. Rosmerta, we're ready to order!" he called to Madam Rosmerta._

_end of flashback_

Lily sighed as she thought of that night. That absolutely amazingly gorgeous song James wrote just for her and her ring. She sighed as she looked at it. It was perfect, too perfect for her. She loved James, of course, but he had really went too far this time. She sighed again as she looked at the clock. Seven. The girls will be here at a quarter 'till eight. She quickly hurried around. She put her black knee length dress and black heels on and left her hair straight. The doorbell rang and in an instant, she saw her three best friends. Jess Potter, Mary Macdonald, and Lucy Prewett all ready for a night of flirting with guys who had know clue of tomorrows events and getting hammered. With that they left ready for their girls night on the town.

Wedding day - Mar. 8 1979 - early morning

"LILY! GET YOUR ARSE UP AND READY!!" Lily stirred slightly at Mary's obnoxious yelling. Then the door flew open, literally. "LILY MARIE EVANS, GET YOUR ARSE UP FOR _YOUR WEDDING_! I WILL NOT BE A STINKIN' BRIDESMAID FOR A BRIDE THAT'S NOT THERE!" Lily audibly groaned.

"I'm up, I'm up chill I have plenty of time." she said while stretching.

"That's what you think! Go, go, you need a shower! What are you waiting for? SHOO!" with that Lily, reluctantly, went to get a quick shower and returned with a robe on and her hair very much dry.

"Okay, so what, hair and make-up first and then the dress?" Lily asked having no clue herself in what order the "getting ready" process should go in.

"Hmmm," Lucy looked thoughtful, "well, since it's Marchit wouldn't be so horrid to put the dress on first and then you can do hair and make-up?" she suggested.

"That's fine, just fine. I don't know I've never been to a wedding before so I wouldn't know. The only wedding was Petunia's and I wasn't even a bridesmaid, so I truly wouldn't know." the girls all laughed. "Okay, so you _all _are my Maid of Honors, I don't have a favorite or best friend. So let's get you girls ready first."

"Fine, but just don't put too much make-up on me!" Jess said grudgingly.

"Just for that I'll put on _loads_." she said dryly with a straight face. She then cracked a smile at Jess' either amazed or dismayed face. "Kidding!" she said throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"Oh, you should know that since I have a Marauder as a brother, best friend, ex-boyfriend, and current boy-friend, I have a few cruel jokes up my sleeve." she said a cruel smirk on her face, a smirk that matched that of her brother, ex-boyfriend, and boy-friend, and little loser friend Peter, who didn't have any idea what the pranks were half the time.

"Okay, we've got work to do!"

March 8 noon

James stood up at the alter, currently awaiting his bride-to-be. Sirius was at his side, Remus at his side, and Peter rounding out the end of the groomsmen. He looked at the front of the grooms side to see his ailing parents. His mom still with that violent red hair that his Lily had. His almost wished aloud that if he ever had a son, he would continue the tradition by marring a red-head but that wouldn't matter, as long as his son was in love. He looked at his dad, who had always been there for him, a long with his mates and sister. His dad had once had the same untidy hair, hazel eyes, too. But it had faded to brown. I know black to brown, bizarre, but he never said wizards were normal, regular people.

He then cast a glance to Lily's parents. Lily had gotten her hair from her mother, where as she got her eyes from her father. Her sister, tuna, as he liked to call her, had gotten her platinum blonde hair from their father and her plain, boring, brown eyes from there mother, only Mrs. Evans eyes were so expressional, like Lily's.

Suddenly Sirius nudged him as the first Maid of Honor came down the isle, Lucy. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Peter had this look if affection in his eye. _Poor Lucy_, he thought. He had to admit that his old friend looked amazing though. Her blonde hair gently cascading down her back in light curls. It had a gleam. Her eye-shadow matched her flowing bridesmaid dress. It was a light, mint green, that didn't clash with stunning light blue eyes. She had a pair of high heels that made her remarkably taller. They went gorgeously with the dress. She flashed her award winning smile at the guys before standing farthest away from them, continuing to smile to the small crowd that was made up of mostly Order members.

Next was Sirius' girlfriend and Lily's fellow friend Mary Macdonald. The once female version of Sirius had settled down with _Sirius. _What a messed-up world, huh? Anyway, she had her long, black hair braided and put up into an elegant bun, he heard Sirius whistle softly at the enhanced beauty of his short-time girlfriend. She threw her usual smirk at Sirius' drooling face. She had one the same color dress and a gorgeous pair of white, strappy heels to go with them. She was still smirking as she stood next to Lucy and whispered to her, probably about drooling Sirius, as they both giggled and looked pointedly at Sirius, who just stared back at Mary.

Finally the final Maid of Honor came walking, gently down the isle, a soft smile on her face as she looked toward her long-time friends and her brother and boy-friend. Jess smiled as her brother winked at her. She had on a slightly brighter mint green but a mint green nonetheless, she always liked the brilliant colours as they matched her personality so she and Lily compromised on a _slightly _brighter colour. Her dress was flowing, like Mary and Lucy's. She had on very little make-up. James cast a glance at Remus who was watching his girlfriend walk, no more like cascade down the isle. She, too, had on white heels to with the dress only her heels were more sparkling. More like glowing. The had sparkles sparkling all over the as the cool sun caught them just right. Then, as she got to the alter she stuck her tongue out at Remus, who was still steadily gawking at her along with Sirius who whistled at her, which, in return, got a him a glare from both Mary and Jess.

Then the wedding march started with Lily slowly gliding at the right side of her father, her arm intertwined with his own arm. James had all he could do not to faint. She was… stunning, amazing, gorgeous. There weren't enough words to describe her, not even close. She had on an amazing gown. It was, of course, solid white. It was flowing, like a ball gown, it had little lilies sew in white pearl on the dress. It had stitching of flowers and vines all down it with pearls and glitter making stand out from the plain white fabric of the gown. Suddenly she was before him, smiling like she was mental.

The preacher suddenly asked, "Who gives this young woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." her father replied, tears in his eyes as he transferred Lily to James arms and kissed her cheek before sitting down. James eyes couldn't leave Lily as her eyes couldn't leave James. Somehow they got through the 'I do' before they knew then they heard 'kiss the bride.'

With that James pulled Lily into an amazing kiss she only would have thought would happen in their dreams. After they broke apart they just stood there and smiled for the pictures, their friends and family at their sides. Sirius suddenly broke out into laughter while smiling his trademark smile that made Hogwarts' girls go weak at the knees. One thought ran through James and Lily, Remus and Jess, Sirius and Mary, all but Peter. He knew he had betrayed his friends, and they would all pay the price. No one would remember their was a Jessica Potter, except Sirius and Remus even though they would never speak of her. No one would remember a Mary Macdonald, nor a Lucy Prewett as the only ones who remember her could never talk about her, it _**always **_hurt to much. But all would remember what Sirius Black supposedly did to the Potters' and Peter Pettigrew and how he had betrayed Remus Lupin by leaving him alone, without any of his friends. But most importantly, _**no one **_knew had any clue that the mighty pranksters, the Marauders, wouldn't even have the chance to watch the children grow up. Only James Potter and Remus Lupin of the Marauders would get to have only one child to carry on the Marauders legacy.

Unfortunately, the wedding of Lily and James Potter meant, for the Marauders, the beginning of the end.

**A/N - Well?? What do you think?? Please, please, please review! Tell what you think!! I beg thee, REVIEW!! Oh, and I have a poll up for an upcoming story so please, VOTE!!**

**AnimalAddictions**


End file.
